


Monopoly

by featherbrain



Series: Blaine Anderson-Stark [3]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Gen, blaine anderson stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherbrain/pseuds/featherbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reluctantly settles for having the Avengers watch Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> part 3 of a series based on the AU of Blaine Anderson being Tony Stark's son.

“Dad, I’m sixteen! I do not need a babysitter!”

Normally Tony would agree with his son, when he was sixteen he would be out partying, not stuck inside on a Saturday night. However, these circumstances were not normal. Tony had foolishly just given out his home address to a terrorist. To say Pepper was mad was an understatement, she had informed him that he had not only put himself in danger, he had put Blaine in danger. So quite frankly, Tony would rather Blaine be around the safety of the other Avengers while he went out to find the man that was probably already planning to bomb Tony’s home.

He wouldn’t exactly call this situation ‘babysitting’ but Blaine seemed to disagree.

“Just for tonight, please Blaine.”

Blaine huffed and crossed his arms, but Tony knew that Blaine only sulked as a last resort and so he smiled slightly knowing he had won.

Fifteen minutes later Blaine was sitting on a hard leather couch with the other Avengers sitting around him. All of them looked lost at what to do. Sure, they had all met Blaine before and hung out with him, but this was different, they’d never actually had to look after Blaine. What the hell were they supposed to do with a kid- okay, maybe Blaine didn’t exactly fall into the ‘kid’ category, but as far as the Avengers were concerned, Blaine was still a child. A child which they were supposed to look after while his father was out fighting a terrorist.

The awkward silence was soon broken by Steve. “Shall we all play a game?”

Blaine tried his hardest not to roll his eyes as he didn’t want to appear rude, but honestly, these guys were clueless. But this game would pass the time, right?

“Sure,” Clint said, happy to do pretty much anything that would diffuse the awkward atmosphere.

After about an hour and a half of monopoly, Blaine was almost pulling his own hair out. He loved hanging out with these guys, he really did. It’s just he was literally at his wits end. For starters he was worried about his Dad, he could be hurt or even dead due to this insane terrorist guy who wanted to blow him up. Also it was a Saturday night, one in which he could be hanging out with Sam and Tina, singing some songs and playing video games.

“Blaine… Blaine!” Blaine found his attention drawn back to Banner, “You rolled another double, you have to go to jail.”

Blaine picked up his monopoly piece and threw it across the room, wedging it in a small hole in the wall.

He looked up to meet the shocked eyes of the Avengers. “I’m sorry,” he said lamely after a short pause. “For all we know Dad could be really hurt right now and all we’re doing is sitting here playing a dumb game, which never seems to finish!”

Next thing he knew he was being pulled into a tight hug from Natasha. “He’ll be fine, as much as I hate to fuel his ego that man knows what he’s doing.”

“Okay,” Blaine said quietly into her shoulder before she released him.

“Nice aim though kid,” Clint said causing Blaine to smile slightly. It’s not every day you get a compliment from Hawkeye. “Maybe you should try with a bow and arrow sometime. I bet you’d be quite good at that.”

“Really?” Blaine said with wonder in his eyes.

“Yeah, do you want to try now?”

Blaine nodded quickly as Clint pulled out his bow from a case near the couch. He instructed Blaine how to hold it and helped him aim a shot at where his monopoly car was jammed into the wall.

“Wont this damage the wall?” Bruce said.

“Where do you think all the little holes in it came from,” was Clint’s quick reply.

That was all the encouragement Blaine needed before he let go of the bow’s wire which propelled the arrow forward. It missed the monopoly car, but only by a few centimeters.

A smile lit up Clint’s face, “A natural you are!”

Blaine had to look away so that they wouldn’t notice the red tint to his cheeks.

“Try again,” Clint said. Blaine aimed the arrow once more before releasing it. He looked at where it had landed. A direct hit. Center of the small car. Clint clapped him on the back and was about to say something but was cut off by Blaine’s phone ringing.

“Hello? Dad!” Blaine said with relief in his voice. “You’re okay, right?” The Avengers could hear a mumble down the other end of the phone. “I’m fine Dad… Yes, we’re all okay.”

“Ask him where he is?” Bruce supplied to Blaine.

Blaine then asked his Dad the question before frowning at the reply. “In some kid’s shed,” he told the Avengers, then his expression lifted slightly.

“I’ve not been up to much, the guys have been looking after me,” Blaine said. A muffled sound came down the phone, but it sounded like it said what have you lot been up to.

“I’ve been shooting arrows and I got sent to jail,” Blaine replied casually with a smirk on his face.

Blaine nodded along with what Tony was saying on the other end of the phone before he passed it over to Clint saying “Dad wants to talk to you.”

Clint put the phone to his ear just as the yelling started.

Blaine decided that it wasn’t too bad being ‘babysat’ by the Avengers, at least now he felt a little less worried about his Dad. Now he also had a way to protect his Dad, but then he cringed after realizing that after this his Dad would probably not let him have a bow and arrow.


End file.
